Thank You
by he'sthereinsidemymind
Summary: Sally Blowfis is expecting a child. She talks to Poseidon. A first attempt at fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be on . So unfortunately, I'm not. Oh well. So I don't own any of my characters.

Thank You

Sally Blowfis stared out at the shimmering blue ocean. "Hello Poseidon," she said with a smile. The ocean calmed, as if listening to her. Perhaps he was.

"I'm proud of our son," she continued. "He did well. He looks more and more like you every day. You once said that I would regret…us, but never for one minute have I regretted Percy. He is the greatest blessing I have." She smiled again. The waves gently lapped the shore. For a minute, she sat silently, lost in memories. Percy as a cute, cuddly baby. Percy getting thrown out of schools, one after another and the long, sleepless nights. Percy finding out who his father is. Percy going on quests. Percy asking her blessing on possibly the most dangerous thing he had ever done. Percy winning the battle against Kronos.

"Paul and I…we have a little blessing of our own on the way. I just got back from the doctor. I need to call Percy; he's at camp, so I'll have to call him on Annabeth's cell phone. But I wanted to talk to you first. To…thank you. For giving me Percy." She looked out to the ocean.

She sat there several minutes more, lost in memories, before she stood up, brushed the sand off her shorts, and walked back to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Rick Riordan. So I still don't own Sally or Percy or Poseidon or Paul or Annabeth. I do own the unborn, unnamed baby though…**

Chapter Two

Sally pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed dial number 3: Annabeth. She listened to the phone ring twice and then Annabeth's cheery voice came over the phone. "Hi, Ms. Jackson! How are you? Percy said you hadn't been feeling well."

Sally heard the touching concerned in the girl's voice and though to herself, _Thank the gods for this girl!_

"I'm doing great actually. Some sickness is to be expected with this sort of thing. I want to talk to you, but can I talk to Percy first?"

"Of course. Just a second." Annabeth sounded puzzled. Sally heard her say, "Hey Percy. Could you come over here? Your mom's on the phone." Sally laughed quietly. Wherever Annabeth was, Percy couldn't be far.

"Mom?" Percy asked.

"Hi, Percy. Paul and I got some big news today."

"Did your book make the New York Times bestseller list?" Percy asked and they both laughed.

"No, honey. I just got back from the doctor and…I'm pregnant."  
"Oh, Mom! That's great! I've always wanted a sibling. And, you know, maybe this one won't be so much trouble. Hey, um, there's someone here who wants to talk to you."

Sally heard the phone being passed and then she heard a voice that made her forget to breathe for a few seconds. She pulled over to the side of the road.

"Hi Sally," Poseidon said.

"Hi Poseidon."

"Uh…I heard you. Back there on the beach. And…I'm proud of him too. And even with the prophecy, I have never truly regretted having Percy. I'm…happy for you and Paul."

"Really?"

"Really. Oh and I heard you both did some very nice fighting during Kronos' invasion."

"It was nothing really."

"Well thank you. Thank you, Sally Jackson Blowfis."

"Hey Mom. Um…Annabeth wants to talk to you so…"

"Go talk to your father. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Mom, and tell Paul I say, 'Congratulations!'"

Sally slowly wiped away the tears that had flooded her eyes and pulled back onto the road.

"What is it, Ms. Jackson? Neither of them will tell me!" Annabeth asked.

"Paul and I are expecting…"

"A baby!" Annabeth cried out. "Oh congratulations!"

"Thank you and I want you and Percy to be at the hospital when the baby is born."

"Oh that would be great! Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome!" Sally said with a laugh at the girl's enthusiasm. "I'll let you go now. Take care of Percy."

"I'll try but you know that can be hard."

Sally heard Percy ask, "You're not talking about me, are you?"

"Bye, Ms. Jackson."

"Goodbye, Annabeth."

Sally put down her phone and continued driving, with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter!!! I'm sorry, I do plan on responding to each review and everyone who put my story on their favorite list or made me one of their favorite authors personally, but haven't had the time yet! Reviews mean the world to me! You have no idea how happy they make me—I dance around my room sometimes. ******** Enjoy this new chapter. **


End file.
